Runaway
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda has left Ted with Nymphadora after finding him in bed with another women. After all she has been through she cannot turn to her family for help and must live on her own. Mature Themes. Please R&R.
1. Familiar Face

Runaway

I still remember the noise coming from our bedroom. I didn't know what it was. Nymphadora was playing in the living room with the toys I had just bought her. As I walked to the bedroom I remember being afraid that there was something that would hurt me in that room. And I was right. As I opened the door and peeked inside I saw Ted with a woman I had never seen before. I remember him looking at me and saying "It's not what you think". I froze for two seconds thinking about how much I had given up for him. My career and of course my family. Now is the time when I want to talk to Bellatrix the most, because I know this has happened to her. Then I came back to reality and ran down the hall back to the living room. I immediately picked up Nymphadora my beautiful daughter. I ran back down the hall to her room grabbed some of her clothes and shoved them in a bag I was now carrying. Ted had now gotten dressed and caught up with me. He told me it was all his fault and that he would be a better husband and father but I told him no and apparated to our room with Nymphadora. As I finished packing my things I grabbed my broom and started for the door.

Ted blocked the way. "Dromeda you are taking this way out of context." he said assuringly. "Taking it out of context" I screamed. "I have given up so much for you Ted my family, my chances of getting a job at the ministry are zip, not to mention my virginity." I am near mental breakdown when Ted moves aside he knows I can get like Bellatrix sometimes. Nymphadora is screaming in my arms which actually is quite normal at 3 years old. "Say goodbye to Daddy Nymphadora" I say as sweet as can be. "Bye Daddy" Nymphadora says and I think I see a tear fall from Ted's cheek as we fly away.

* * *

I am now realizing that it was pretty stupid to fly because Nymphadora is getting very heavy in my arms. I can't land just yet because the only place close to here is either full of muggles or my parents house. I can't imagine facing them and Bellatrix now. An hour passes and I find a clearing to land in and then Nymphadora and I apparate to Gringotts. Thankfully I have enough money to get by for the next month but after that I'm not sure. I also find another problem, I have no place to stay. Against my better judgement I decide to take all the money out of my vault. This will give me money to buy an apartment and the rest should last me a week (so much for a month). Nymphadora has been screaming for her father for the past hour and it is rather embarassing when we get to the center of Diagon Alley.

I look all around hoping to find a friendly face but find none. I have no friends to turn to I think as I look through the crowd, but then I see a familiar face and it sees me too. This person unfortunately may not be friendly.

* * *

** So what do you think. Does anything need to change. This chapter is rather boring but I promise better ones are to come. Please R&R.**


	2. Sadistic Behavior

Runaway

Her eyes connected with mine at the exact same time and she gave a sadistic smirk before apparating next to me. "Hello Andromeda" Bellatrix said. Horror spread through my body. Bellatrix couldn't be here right now it was impossible, I thought she was in hiding.

"Mama who is this" Nymphadora asked. Bellatrix looked shocked "So your a mother now Andromeda how sweet, and you never told her about her Auntie Bella." "Is this my aunt, mama" Nymphadora said at my side. She looked so hopeful that it almost killed me. "Yes" I choked out. Suddenly Rodolphulus and Rabastan Lestrange apparated next to Bella. "Caught a blood traitor have we" Rabastan said with a smile. "Yes" Bellatrix said "take the child". I drew my wand but I couldn't bring myself to curse her. This was my sister the girl I grew up with having tea party's and playing dress up. "Expelliarmus" Bella shouted and my wand flew towards Knockturn Alley. As Rodolphulus and Rabastan led me to where my wand had gone all I could make out was "don't hurt her". I should have cursed Bellatrix she is evil now not the sweet girl I grew up with. Lord Voldemort has changed her. "Now boys" Bella began as she led us into a side alley holding my daughter "let's teach this blood traitor a lesson". All I heard was "Crucio" and that's when I was flooded with pain.

Nymphadora started screaming, "silencio" Rodolphulus said and she went silent. Suddenly the pain was gone as Bellatrix lifted the curse. I curled into a ball and then Nymphadora got her voice back and started screaming again. "Stop, Bellatrix can't you see this is bothering her" I said through emense pain. "But that's what I want" Bella said. "Let's go back to head quarters, but first find her money, I could use some extra galleons". Rabastan began to search me and Rodolphulus went over to my wand and picked it up. "What about the wand" he said. "Leave it" Bellatrix said "after all we don't want her completely defenseless". At this point I knew what Bella wanted she wanted me to chase her, and I would. But unfortunately she would have a head start because I could barely sit up. Rodolphulus dropped my wand next to me and they got ready to depart with Nymphadora who was sobbing like made. I can't say anything because it still hurts.

Then Bella smiles she is looking up which must me she has some sadistic idea. "Wait, I think I've had a change of heart" and then she looks right at me and smiles. "She's yours boys". At this Bella sits on the pavement ready to watch as her husband and brother-in-law rape me.

* * *

It hurts so much and I can here Bellatrix laughing her arse off. Nymphadora is sobbing so hard I can't bear to hear it. I can't fight back because my wand is out of reach and I can't see Bellatrix or Nymphadora. After what seems like ages they stop. They get dressed again and leave me. "Don't" I shout "don't take her". But it is too late they have already apparated away to their headquarters.

**How do you like it. Is it absolutely terrible or good. I know this story is weird but I had this dream about Andromeda breaking up with Ted early in their marriage and this is where it led. This isn't even what the story is about so look for the next chapter. :D**


	3. Employment Wanted

Runaway

I feel like I've been hit by a train. The pain from Bellatrix's cruciatus curse is still coursing through my body. I have just been humiliated by my own sister who now has my daughter. My daughter, mine and Ted's daughter. "Should I go back to him" I think to myself. "No" I say I can't do that not after the way he has treated me. I finally gather enough strength to sit up and gradually redress myself. I'm surprised no one has found me here in this side alley. I am still weak from what Rodolphulus and Rabastan did to me and I find it hard to stand. I grab my wand and start back towards Diagon Alley.

I don't know what to do chase Bellatrix or find a job. I'll try the job I can take money out of Ted's account at Gringott's for the rest of this week. As I walk into Ewelop's Owl Emporium I am reminded of the day when I bought my first owl. It was twelve years ago, and Bellatrix and I were shopping for our supplies for Hogwarts. It was my first year and Bellatrix's third, but Narcissa could not attend yet. I remember being so excited. My parents had decided to buy me an owl since after all they had bought Bellatrix her cat Cassie two years before. Mum and Dad went to lunch with Narcissa and told Bellatrix and I to be quick in buying a owl. Ten minutes later I had purchased a common barn owl that I named Bellatrix after my sister.

I had always looked up to Bellatrix and had always looked forward to talking with her alone. On the way to lunch Bellatrix and I got to talk. "Andy" Bellatrix began "I need to talk to you about something you might find at Hogwarts, ok". I was scared Bellatrix was being very serious and she had a look of worry on her face. "Ok" I said as if nothing was bothering me. "Andy when you get to Hogwarts some boys may take interest in you and I need you to promise me that you will not date Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws, ok". I was very confused by this but I later learned this was because I would most likely marry someone in the Slytherin house.

I was supposed to but that's another story for another time. The owl emporium looked so familiar as if I had just been there yesterday not twelve years ago. "Hello" I said to the women at the counter. "Hi" she said back I could tell she was shy so I was very nice. "I was wondering if there were any job openings here at the owl emporium." I smiled and tried to seem as nice as possible. "Um I don't thin, Hey wait I knew I knew you from somewhere" uh-oh I thought in my head someone from school. "Your Bellatrix Lestrange" the woman said "someone help she has come to attack the store." "Hold on" I shout "I'm not Bellatrix, I'm her sister Andromeda". But it was to late many people were frightened and had pulled out there wands. I knew I looked like Bellatrix but not this much like her. It was a lost cause staying here so I apparated down the street to Madame Malkin's.

* * *

Madame Malkin's was the same way it had been since I was last here. All of the racks of robes were neatly organized. Before I went to the counter I took a chance to look at all of the robes. I saw dress robes, casual robes, maternity robes, and even the robes I wore when I went to school at Hogwarts. They hadn't changed and there was an equal stock of each house. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin my own house. I remember overhearing a fellow first year on the way to Hogwarts "there hasn't been a witch or wizard who hasn't gone bad that's been in Slytherin." He was wrong of course, I'm not evil but I find that so many of the people I hung out with because of Bellatrix aren't good. Most of Bellatrix's friends went wayside when she did their seventh year at Hogwarts. Even Lucius Malfoy that little boy Narcissa fancied was now a part of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"May I help you with anything" Madame Malkin asked as she found me touchingthe Slytherin crest on a small robe. "No, but I was wondering if you had any positions open maybe stocking the racks or running the counter". Madame Malkin took what seemed like hours to answer it's not like she had to figure out a hard arithmeticproblem. "I'm sorry my dear but I do not need any more employees at this time". Drat! I thought to myself. "That's ok" I answered "I'll just try Flourish and Bott's". "My dear I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but no one in Diagon Alley will be likely to hire you. Times are tough and most of us can run our shops by ourselves. I mean look at Ollivander he hasn't hired a sole since the business started and that's saying something."

This was not the answer I wanted. I could not leave Diagon Alley because Bellatrix would have to come back eventually and then I would follow her. Plus, Diagon Alley is basically the only wizarding consumer center in Britain. If I left here I would end up working at the Ministry (which is not happening) or for a muggle company. "You could try Knockturn Alley" Madame Malkin continued. "But I wouldn't if I was you there are a lot of dark wizards and witches down there. Some say He-who-must-not-be-named worked down there once." "Thanks I said for all your help" I said as I departed. "Well good luck with your job search my dear" Madame Malkin replied.

I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to. I had to do this in order to find Nymphadora and have us start a stable life together. I had to go back to Knockturn Alley.

**So I know this chapter is boring, but what do you think so far. Is it good, terrible, or does it need some tweaking. Please R&R. :D**


	4. Help in The Back

Runaway

I walked down the dark path to Knockturn Alley, my only hope for finding a job or a place to stay. I knew times were tough but not this bad, but I guess I've never been on the streets so this must be normal. I try the only store that is familiar to me Borgin and Burke's. When I was thirteen and Bellatrix fifteen she brought me here. It was Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts so mum and dad were busy dealing with here. Bellatrix was to keep an eye on me. I protested and told mum I was thirteen and that I could handle myself but she told me that if I separated from Bellatrix I would be grounded for the remainder of the summer. Bellatrix had a certain fascination with the Lestrange boys and an older boy named Antonin. I later found out that these four were starting to get involved in deatheaters business together.

Bellatrix found them and then we did our school shopping. Bellatrix told me that the last thing we needed was mum and dad getting suspicous of her. It was really me doing the shopping and not her. In Flourish and Bott's I had to get all of her school books because she was do busy with her tongue down Rodolphulus's throat. After we had all of the shopping done she called over the boys and had a private conversation with them. I wanted to hear them but Bellatrix told me to stand back and that this was her business.

"Andy" Bellatrix called over to me, "we need to go to Knockturn Alley for something and since I can't leave you here you must come with us. If you tell mum and dad where we went I swear I will have a good friend of mine kill are we clear." Bellatrix was getting to be a mean older sister by the day so I didn't argue. "Crystal" I said sarcastically and followed Bellatrix down the dark alley.

Not much has changed since then in Knockturn Alley. The street is still dark and the people are still shady. Back when Bellatrix took me here Borgin and Burkes was deserted and it still is. Bellatrix that day came to Borgin and Burkes to get a locket that had been waiting for her. She told me she had to deliver it to a friend, and at the time it didn't bother me that much but now it does. As I walk up to the counter I realize it is the same man that was here ten years ago.

"What do you want" he asks rudely I can tell he's been drinking a little because he smells like firewhiskey. "I am in need of a job and I was wondering if you had any openings." The man looked vaguely interested for he was looking at me up and down like I was something to eat. As he broke out of his trace he spoke "I do need some help here but I will need some help in the back my dear so I guess I can hire you. Are you in need off an apartment?" The man is being awfully generous and I do need an apartment. "Yes" I reply. "Well your in luck because there is a small room in the back big enough to be a bedroom and it has a kitchen and bathroom attached. You can stay there free of charge as long as you help me here and in the back." I don't know what he meant by helping in the back but I agreed to work for him and to stay in the small apartment.

* * *

Late that night I heard something on the stairs. I knew it couldn't be a costumer because the back entrance was locked. I tried to fall back asleep but someone walked into the room. "Sweetie" the man whose name I found out was Christopher said "I find I need some help in the back". I turned to get out of bed and found that the man was completely undressed and completely hard as well. "Get out" I shouted and fumbled to find my wand. Just as I grabbed hold of it he shouted "expelliramus". "But my dear" he continued "do you want this apartment do you want to keep working here because if not I will throw you out on the streets now." I tried to stand up I tried to run away but I couldn't because if I did I would never see Nymphadora again and my stupid sister would win.

I laid on the bed and let him come closer and do the dirty business he had come to do. It felt like earlier with Rodolphulus and Rabastan this was completely unwanted and undeseired and painful. After he was done he spoke again "You will find that many of my regular costumers have my same need, the last girl tried to run but one of my friends killed her before she could. I suggest you get used to this and don't try to run you seem bright so I will trust you. Don't lose that trust." And at that he left and I turned into my pillow and cried.


	5. The First Sale

Runaway

That night as I sleep I have a terrible nightmare. It is of Bellatrix at Black manor where we grew up. She has Nymphadora in a chair tied and she is screaming for me. I'm on the ground at the other side of the room being cursed my the Dark Lord himself. Bellatrix gets annoyed at Nymphadora and curses her. She falls into unconsciousness and I shout no. The Dark Lord now speaks to me. "I told you to be quiet now you will pay. Avada Kedavra!" and that is when I woke up screaming.

Mr. Borgin runs down the stairs. "What is the matter why are you screaming girl. I thought someone was behind me." I says sheepishly this little white lie won't hurt to much. "Well get dressed he says I will train you today. Running the shop is not as easy as it looks." He leaves and I get dressed in a hurry I don't want him coming back in and finding me naked. I was fortunate enough to have been given a long shirt my Mr. Borgin hopefully with my first paycheck I can buy some better close.

I start through the small door that connects my apartment to the shop, and stop immediately. Lucius is standing at the counter talking with Mr. Borgin. This is what I was afraid of running into him or even worse Bellatrix. He leaves the store and I go out to the counter. "That was one of my best costumers works for someone who has some really dark artifacts. First things first you will need some robes to were while your working so here is the ones my old girl used to wear. They should fit you." The robes looked kind of small. After I had had Nymphadora I had put on some weight so they may not fit. I walk back to my room and change.

When I go back to the store Mr. Borgin is holding a skull. "This is what I want you to look for people touching my artifacts. If they do you tell them not to and if there is a problem you come to me. If anyone wants to trade something in or sell something to you, you call me and I will handle it. You will write down every sale you make in this pad here." and he points to the yellow tablet on the counter. "The register is easy to operate and you are not allowed a lunch break. I will give you your lunch everyday at noon. You are not to leave this building unless I'm with you." I gulp, he is giving me a look that no one wants to be on the other end of. The if-you-don't-listen-to-me-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He starts back towards his office "oh and the shop closes at 8pm no exceptions." Simple enough I think to myself, at least I hope.

* * *

The day goes my rather uneventful it is mid-summer so everyone is outside enjoying the sun. Most people aren't shopping for dark artifacts. Mr. Borgin brings me a dried up old sandwich at noon and I eat it just because I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. Around two a women with a hooded cape enters the store. She looks around and asks me how much the skull Mr. Borgin held up earlier was. I walk over next to her. The tag says 24 galleons "24 galleons" I say. "I'll take it" the women says. I write down skull 24 galleons in the little yellow tablet. It seems an awful lot for a human bone, but this is her purchase so I'm not going to say anything. She hands over her money and I fetch the skull down from the shelf. "Thank you" she says as she leaves the store, "your welcome" I say back but she has already left the store.

I feel so great I have made my first sale. I want to get out of this store though. Sitting here all day is rather boring. Maybe I can convince Mr. Borgin to go to Diagon Alley so I can get some books. Mr. Borgin comes out of the office and is about to address me when he asks me a very silly question "what's your name." Oh my gosh he doesn't even know my name. I don't think I ever told him actually. Well I can't use my real name because he would figure out I was a blood traitor to the Black family that way. "Nymphadora Rosier" I say before I can even think. I combined Nymphadora's name and my mothers maiden name to get that. "Well Nymphadora I find that I need to go out tonight so we will be going to Diagon Alley. I'll give you some galleons so you can get some things you may need but I expect you to stay in Diagon Alley at all times. Are we clear. Yes." I reply. I can't wait until later I'll stay in Diagon Alley tonight but not only can I get some books but maybe I'll run into a death eater.

**Is this good so far. I now this chapter is kind of boring but I needed to introduce Andromeda to her work. I promise next chapter will be more exciting. Please R&R. :D**


	6. Free of Charge

Runaway

"Are you coming Nymphadora" Mr. Borgin yells. "I'm coming" I yell back and I put on my cloak. I walk up to the front of the shop where Mr. Borgin is locking up. "Here" he says and hands me 30 galleons. "This is your pay for your first month in advance. I suggest that you put some in an account at Gringotts and then buy some clothes and other stuff you might need." He drops the money in my hand reluctantly and then opens the door for me. I go out and breath in the fresh air I have wanted for the past couple of days so much. Mr. Borgin locks the door and then we walk down to Diagon Alley.

The alley hasn't changed in the 2 days I haven't seen it. "I'll meet you here at 7pm" Mr. Borgin says as we stand outside of the leaky cauldron. "If you are late I'll tell you one thing girl I know dark people who aren't afraid to murder." I gulped at thought of the death eaters coming and killing me. I did want to track down one of them and hopefully follow them to wherever they are hiding out. Mr. Borgin leaves me and heads inside the Leaky Cauldron he must have some business to attend to. I walk down the alley and into borgin and burkes. I go to the clearance section and pick out 5 galleons worth of books. This actually turns out to be 10 books which isn't bad at Borgin and Burkes.

I have a book on how to make deadly potions, a story about a muggle and a witch marrying, a worn copy of the tales of beedle the bard, and a couple other novels. I check out and walk out of the store. I walk down to Madame Malkin's to get some fresh robes. I head to the plain black robes at the back of the store. "Good Evening" Madame Malkin says when she sees me, "oh your the girl that came looking for work the other day. Did you have any luck?" she asks. "I did, I'm now working at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley." Madame Malkin has a grave expression "oh you poor girl, I wish I could hire you. So are you in need of some robes?"

"Yes" I say "do you have any on the cheap side I'm kind of in a money crunch right now." Madame Malkin walks into the back of the shop and grabs some second hand robes "these should fit you and you can have them free of charge." My mouth nearly hits the floor how nice of her to give these to me for free. "Thank you so much." I say still awestruck. "Well I hope to see you around" she says. "You will" I say and I leave the shop. As a walk down the street to Gringott's I see Walden McNair one of my sisters former goonies who I think might just be a death eater. I follow him down a side alley and as he is about to apparate I grab on to the back of his cloak.

We apparate to a house that I know all to well, after all it is the house I grew up in.

**Another boring chapter, I know but I may just get to something exciting soon. I really needed to update something so I decided to do this. I've been working so hard on Vice and Virtue and I haven't really thought about this fanfic. Please R&R. :D**


	7. The House I Grew Up In

Runaway

Walden walks forward not even realizing that I apparated along with him. He walks up to the back gate of my former house and knocks on the door. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's boyfriend, answers and lets Walden in. It isn't going to be as easy to get in as I thought. All of the sudden I hear a screaming from the front parlor; like someone is being tortured. It is a girl and suddenly I realize it is Nymphadora. I feel like screaming myself but that isn't going to get me anywhere. Hearing her scream brings relief to know that she is alive, but pain to know that she is being hurt. I have no doubt now that this is headquarters for the death eaters.

I walk towards the house trying to stay in the shadows. Nymphadora's screaming has stopped but there is shouting in the parlor. A mans icy voice is shouting at someone, but I can't quite make out what he is saying. I run along the back of the house praying no one will see me. I've decided that I will enter through my old room. I had an old makeshift latter when I would sneak out to meet Ted when I was younger. As I reach right below my room I realize it is still there. The manor is only two stories tall so I should be able to climb up to my room.

I begin to scale the wall when I hear people talking in one of the guest rooms on the second floor. As I come closer to my room I realize that it is mum and dad. "Why did Bella bring her here? We have no need for her." mum says. "Bella wants to lead that filth here so she can kill it." he replies sharply. "Quite frankly I wouldn't mind if she did." This doesn't shock me, after I ran off with Ted my parents were shocked and angry. There most decent daughter had run off with a muggle-born, or as they put it mudblood. Bella was always a dissapointment running around sleeping with dozens of men, mum and dad gave up on her quickly. The burden of being a proper lady fell to me quickly. Narcissa now must make mum and dad happy or suffer the consquences.

"With Narcissa wedding coming Cygnus the last thing we need is a piece of filth on our property" mum says quickly. Narcissa's getting marrried to Lucius! This surprises me she is only 19 years old. I continue up the ladder and try to keep my mind off of my crazy family. I climb up onto the balcony of my former room and I walk through the doors into the place I used to call home. As I enter I stop and nearly gasp. The room hasn't been touched since the day I left. The bed is still unmade from the last time I slept in it, and my old schoolbooks are still open on my desk. All of my old robes are in my drawers as well. I walk up to one of the shelves were some old pictures are in frames. I look at the first picture and it is off me and Bella. It was our first day of term and it was my fifth year her seventh. I took that picture to school the two years after she left.

I take the frame and open the back. I carefully pull out the picture and put it in my pocket, for some reason I feel connected to this picture. I hear shouting and I am brought back to why I am here. I walk out into the hallway and past Bella's room. Before I can reach the end of the hallway Narcissa suddenly comes out of her room. She is wearing revealing langerie and I suddenly wonder if she is waiting for Lucius. She turns for the stairs and doesn't notice me until I step on a loose floorboard. She whips around and lets out a bloodcurling scream. "Cissy no" I shout but it is too late. Mum and dad come out of the guest room. "Andromeda" mum says. She bursts into tears but dad isn't so sympathetic. "You get out of my house this instant." he shouts. He looks by me and at Narcissa "Narcissa what is the meaning of this." Cissy starts crying realizing that losing her virtue won't be happening tonight. I start to run to the stairs, but I find somebody else is running up them.

Lucius runs right past me and straight to Narcissa and starts kissing her. "Are you all right honey" he says. "Yes" she mutters wiping her tears. I start down the stairs but now Bella is on her way up. "YOU!" she shouts. She is carrying Nymphadora how shouts "mummy" as soon as she sees me. I back up onto the second floor and more people are heading up the stairs. "Thats it" Bella shouts "I'm ending this now." I have to get out of here, I grab onto my wand. "Mummy's sorry" I yell to Nymphadora. I hear a "Avada-" come out of Bellatrix's mouth and I apparate back to Diagon Alley.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. This chapter is a little more exciting so I hope you like it. Reviews are love and will get you updates faster. :D**


	8. Saturday Assignment

Runaway

I land back in Diagon Alley still stunned from the incident at my old home. I can't believe Cissy is getting married, or her plot for tonight that I ruined. I can't bear the thought of my own sister torturing my daughter. She is such a bitch, I think she hates me more then mum and dad combined. We used to be best friends. Ted changed that all. I run along the alley and find Mr. Borgin. "About time, you were almost late, Nymphadora." At the mention of my daughters name I want to scream from the pain inside me. I want her back badly. We walk back down Knockturn Alley, and into Borgin and Burkes. "Well, I'll see you in the morning" Mr. Borgin says as he walks upstairs to his room. I walk back to my room and land on my bed. I let out a sob.

I miss Ted, but after all I've given to him I can't go back to him. Nymphadora may be in trouble, but I have to believe that deep down Bella is still the girl who was my best friend. I don't think she could kill my only child. I hear a squeak on the stairs, and realize that Mr. Borgin is walking back downstairs. He knocks on my door, and enters. I know why he is here and I want so much to run away. I just turn over consumed in grief, and let him do his business. After he is done I roll over shocked by how weak I am. I can't even fend off an old man that wants sex. As I fall asleep I ask myself, how will I ever be able to save daughter?

* * *

I wake to Mr. Borgin's yelling. He must have just open the shop, because he's screaming at a customer. I pull on some fresh robes, and walk out only to find Rodolphus arguing with Mr. Borgin. "He needs it today." Rodolphus shouts. I step back so neither can see me.

"I know, but your going to have to explain to him that I do not have it yet." Mr. Borgin seems angry and worried at the same time. They are clearly talking about Lord Voldemort.

"I think you should explain to him, Mr. Borgin I'm not taking the fall for this." Mr. Borgin sighs at Rodolphus' remark. No one wants to face Lord Voldemort if he is angry. If you did you would most likely end up dead.

"Give him this" Mr. Borgin says, and I see Mr. Borgin hand Rodolphus a small package. "Tell him that if he has a problem to come see me." Rodolphus nods.

"Well on a private matter, my wives sister is getting married. Lucius is of course the groom, and I find myself in need of entertainment for his bachelor party. Since Bella won't strip for us, I need a girl that will. Do you still have that girl in the back?" I gulp. The thought of having to "perform" for Lucius is sickening, and of course now I'm screwed because Rodolphus knows what I look like. Mr. Borgin lets out a small chuckle.

"Not the same one, actually a better one. Would you like to see her?" I step back wanting to run, but I wouldn't be able to make it to the door fast enough.

"No I'll let it be a surprise, send her Saturday evening." Relief goes through me. If Rodolphus were to point out who I was to Mr. Borgin I would be finished. Rodolphus leaves the shop, and Mr. Borgin walks toward me. I step forward I want it to seem as if I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Ahh Nymphadora" Mr. Borgin says as he sees me. "I have an assignment for you." I gulp, I have to at least pretend I'm scared. "You will need to go to Black Manor, on Saturday for Lucius Malfoy's bachelor parlor. Here's some galleons, I suggest that we go to Diagon Alley tonight in order to get some materials." I don't now why he just doesn't say lingerie. I mean come on its not like its a swear word. I nod. At least I'll be able to get out again.

* * *

Later that night Mr. Borgin closes the shop and we walk again to Diagon Alley. "Nymphadora, I'll let you shop alone, but please get something pleasing I have a feeling some important people will be attending this party." I hope he doesn't mean Lord Voldemort. That would just be so weird on so many levels. Well I guess it already is. I walk into Madame Malkin's Robes and she meets me again.

"Back so soon, what are we needing this time." I clear my throat.

"Some lingerie." She stares wide eye.

"Over this way." She leads me to two full racks of unbelievable clothing. Some things I could see Bella wearing out in public, others cover little. I remember the day dad yelled at Bella for wearing something to revealing. She had just turned 15 and was going out with Rodolphus. She had decided to wear a tight black short sleeve shirt with a plunging neckline. She also wore a very short skirt. I remember dad calling her a whore. After all Bella only was fifteen. Cissy was confused as to what they were talking about, but I understood I was 13. Rodolphus eventually showed up, and Bella and dad were still fighting. I remember Rodolphus staring at Bella's chest as soon as he saw her.

"See what I mean" dad had shouted. Bella eventually went out with Rodolphus wearing her obnoxious clothing. Dad was pissed, and he and Bella didn't talk for days. After Bella came home that night she came up, and told me everything. That was the night she lost her virtue. I was her best friend back then, she told me everything. Now she was holding my own daughter captive. I ran through the racks of lingerie, and spotted a black sheath. This would be good enough. After all I didn't need to show a lot. I have a plan to be out with Nymphadora as quick as I can.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. Do you like this chapter. I think there is going to be two more. As always reviews are love.**


	9. Reunited

Runaway

Today is Saturday. I can't believe it, the week has flown by so fast. I get out of bed, and put on some robes. I grab my wand and head to the front of the shop. Mr. Borgin is standing behind the counter with a briefcase in hand.

"Nymphadora" he says addressing me. "I will be letting you leave hear around 7 to get to Black Manor. Here is the address." He hands me a piece of parchment with the address I've known for years on it. He heads toward the door, and turns back to me. "I'll leave the shop to you now. I won't be back until after you leave so lock the doors. I have a key." He walks out and heads toward Diagon Alley. As soon as he is out of site. I walk to my room, and grab my belongings, I don't plan on staying here for long.

I rush out to the front of the shop and take the piece of parchment Mr. Borgin gave me. I write a short note to Ted telling him to show up at Black Manor at around seven fifteen. I just hope he doesn't come and look for me. I head out of the shop and up to Diagon Alley. The cool breeze whips my hair around me as I head to Diagon Alley's owlery. When I walk into the building I find a suitable owl. It is a common barn owl, and doesn't look to happy. "Ok take the letter to Ted Tonks." Amazingly the owl doesn't resist when I put the piece of parchment on its leg. It flies away and I walk out of the owlery. I head further down the alley to Flourish and Botts and enter the shop. I find a book on woodland creatures and settle myself at one of the small tables at the front of the store. I open the book, but I don't read, I just stare into the pages of the book daydreaming. My imagination runs wild as I think of what will transpire tonight. I lay my head on top of the open book, and rest my eyes, but soon the world goes black and I'm in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Excuse me" I hear someone say as I open my eyes. I turn to look up and a man stares at me. I look out the big picture window and realize its almost pitch black outside. "You've been sleeping all day, but I didn't bother you because you looked very tired when you walked in. You needed the sleep." I nod, my appearance had grown a bit ragged since I ran away.

"Could you tell me what time it is?" I ask him.

"About seven, and closing time." he says basically insisting that I leave. I get up out of the chair, and walk towards the door. I can't believe I slept all day. I really need to get Nymphadora so our life can go back to normal. I head further down the alley and find a small corner to apparate in. I apparate to Black Manor, and I can tell theres a party going on inside.

The lights in the front parlor are lit and there seems to be small firecrackers going off every couple of seconds. I put my cloak on so it hids my face. I have my langerie underneath my clothes so I am completely prepared for tonight. Suddenly I hear a noise, and I look across the yard to see Ted.

"Dromeda is that you?" he calls, and I nod. Even though we are far away he must see me because he comes rushing towards me and embraces me. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get involved with her, she was an old friend."

I put my finger to his lips. "Let's not worry about that now, the important thing is getting our daughter back." He gives me a look of surprise.

"Who took her?" he asks.

"Bellatrix, but its a long story. All I need you to do is stay out here by a window, and I want you to come in the house after I manage to stun some of them. They should be drunk, so I shouldn't have to much of a problem."

"Who are they, Dromeda you have to tell me more." I shake my head tears falling down my cheeks.

"Just trust me Ted, and I promise we will make it out of here alive with our daughter." He lets his arms fall, and I walk to the front door.

The light breeze dries the tears that were on my cheeks quickly. I reach the front of the house and raise the large silver knocker on the door. It comes down with a clatter. I make sure my cloak is adjusted so no one can see my face, and someone opens the door. I look up, and realize its my own father.

"Ahh finally you've arrived." He pulls me inside roughly, and leads me to the parlor. "She's here!" he announces triumphantly and leads me to the front of the room where Lucius is sitting. I notice Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Severus Snape a young boy I was introduced to right before I graduated from Hogwarts. Some other faces look familiar, and there is one I don't even want to see.

Lord Voldemort sits at the front of the room with a large glass of wine in his hand. His very presence sends a chill down my spine, and I can't help but whimper. Once my father has me to the front of the room he puts me next to a pole. I think I might be sick at the thought of having to "perform" for my father and brother-in-laws.

"Well" Rodolphus says "begin." I can tell he's drunk. I'm pretty sure my fathers drunk as well. I just hope they don't notice its me. I turn around and let the cloak fall of my shoulders, revealing the sheath I bought in Diagon Alley. I put my brown hair in a tight bun, and I strapped my wand to my leg to make myself appear more sexy. A few whoops come out from the crowd, and I hear Lord Voldemort's voice.

"I'll be back in a few guys." he says and I hear his footsteps as he leaves the room. I hear the door open, and he lets out a sigh. "Bellatrix, just go in, but leave the filthy child out here." Bella must have been eavesdropping. At the thought of Nymphadora outside the room I turn. Lord Voldemort is already through the door, and this gives me the perfect chance to escape.

At first I think no one notices who I am, but then Nymphadora shouts "mummy!" At first no one moves, but I grab my wand and immediately stun Bella. I know she'll be the first one to move. She doesn't deflect the curse and it hits her dropping Nymphadora out of her arms. Nymphadora lets out a scream as she falls, and I move quickly to the back of the room before she starts wailing. There is someone tugging on the back of my leg, and turn around and its my father.

"Let me go!" I shout. He doesn't and I squirm and fall to the floor. Nymphadora is screaming, and I then the window smashes in. Ted! I completely forgot about him until I needed him. He enters and stuns my father. I jump up and grab Nymphadora, but someone walks through the door, and it is no one other than Lord Voldemort. I step backwards and nearly run over Ted. "Let's leave now" I whisper, and Ted is gone before he can say otherwise. Someone grabs my foot, and I realize it's Bella.

"Let go!" I shout at her. I kick her in the nose, and I manage to get away. Nymphadora is screaming in my arms, and apparate away just as a jet of green light heads my way.

**So what do you think? Love it, hate it. Reviews are love. The final chapter will be published in a week or so. :D**


	10. Evil Escapes

Runaway

20 Years Later

The Daily Prophet arrives this morning at it's normal time. Ted goes to the door to grab it, and walks back in. He flips to his favorite section on quidditch, and I continue to eat my cereal. I go to grab my milk, and I look at the front of the paper.

"Ted look!" I shout as I see who is on the front. He turns the paper around, and stares wide eyed. He immediately gets up and goes to the front door.

"What are you doing?" I ask getting up and following him.

"Locking the doors."

"Ted she'll be able to break down the doors." Still he locks the front door, and then turns to me.

"Where is Dora?"

"She's with the Order doing something." A loud knock comes on the door, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Ted goes to the door, and lets out a sigh. He opens the door letting in Dora, and someone I haven't seen in years.

"Sirius?" I ask as I see him. He draws his wand, and points it at me.

"Jesus Andy I thought you were." I give him a dirty look.

"So you've seen the paper."

"Yes" he says. Nymphadora now speaks.

"Wait how'd you think mum would be?"

"Bellatrix" Sirius says gravely. Nymphadora gives me a funny look now.

"They look nothing alike." she says accusing Sirius.

"Hold on." I say, and I run into mine and Ted's bedroom. I open my top dresser drawer, and grab a photograph. It's the same photograph I grabbed from my room when I attempted to save Nymphadora from Bellatrix years ago. I rush back out into the room, and thrust the photograph at Nymphadora.

"Wow" she says "I can't believe that's her." She looks up at me "and you."

"I know we used to be best friends."

"And then she went looney." Sirius says finishing my sentence.

"Sirius, Bella wasn't always like that she just took the wrong path." Sirius scowls.

"Just think what she's like now after spending 15 years in that hell hole she'll be all fucked up now." I give Sirius a dirty look.

"You haven't changed at all Sirius, you still have the potty mouth I hated."

"Well" he says giving me his charming smile "there's only so much a man can do." I laugh, but there is another loud knock on the door. Sirius moves over to the door, and looks outside.

"Just a tree branch." he says and walks back towards us. Ted walks over to me, and puts his arms around me protectively.

"Don't worry I won't let her put a hand on you." His words are comforting, but I can't help but feel scared. Bellatrix succeded in getting Nymphadora once, and we had almost lost her. One thing was for sure I would use all the power I had to ensure she never touched my family again.

**A short ending I know, but I had to end somewhere. Please tell me what you thought of this fanfic. It's my first completed multi-chapter fic so I really want some feedback. Thank you all for following this fic. :D**


End file.
